Samurai Are Way Too Old To Be Playing Pranks
by Yato Rumi
Summary: Even when they were in the war, they still did have fun like in the past. But sometimes some of them just pranks way too much to have fun for themselves.


**Disclaimer: Well, it would be great if it really happened... But nah, I'll feel sorry for Takasugi.**

**This is my second One-shot. Inspired from 'Gum' by Fuusaki. It was an amazing story! This story doesn't even reach 1/4 of it! Well, thanks for deciding to read! :)**

* * *

It was in the middle of the Joui wars. 5 O'clock in the morning. The sun was just rising up. The Joui army was resting at an abandoned temple they just found in the forest. They set up camp and stayed there for the night. Katsura was on the roof of the temple, searching for signs of any enemy soldiers. After a while, Gintoki climbed on the roof to join him.

" Oy, Zura." Gintoki spoke.

" Its not Zura, its Katsura. What is it?"

" Can you just come here for a bit?"

Katsura looked at Gintoki. What did he mean by come here for a bit? Did something happen? Katsura was getting suspicious of Gintoki. Gintoki was releasing a mischievous aura from his back. It was obvious Gintoki had something in mind. Katsura decided to deduce what Gintoki was going to do. And he finally noticed.

" No. First, tell me what you have in the hand you're hiding behind your back." Katsura demanded.

" Nothing really~ Come on, just come over here." Gintoki said lazily.

" Hell no. I am not trusting someone who is releasing a mischievous aura from his back."

" Are you saying you don't trust me? Hey, we've been friends since childhood you know~ At least have a bit of trust in an old friend."

" More like I have the least trust on you after all the pranks you did on me when we were still children."

Katsura remembered the days they were in the temple. Gintoki and Takasugi had always tried to prank him everyday. They once tried to stick a snail to his forehead. And then they once put a spider in his clothes when he was asleep. Thank goodness it wasn't a poisonous spider or he would be up in heaven. Not because of the spider, but because of the shock he received when he felt something crawling through his clothes when he was eating breakfast. He nearly choked on his food to death when he knew it was a spider. He couldn't count the countless times they made him angry or cry. But if they made him cry, they had to face Shouyou-sensei. Thank goodness he had Shouyou-sensei.

" Come on~ its not always me who pranked you. There was Bakasugi as well."

" You're the one who did the most pranks. And by the way, have you seen Takasugi? I haven't seen him today."

Gintoki became quite. But his eyes were still the lazy, usual dead-fish eyes.

" Uh, not really." Gintoki finally answered.

Katsura blinked." Not really?"

" W..Well-"

And just when Gintoki was about to explain, a voice came from one of the tents.

" WHAT THE HELL?!" Takasugi screamed from inside his tent.

" Uh-oh. I guess he woke up." Gintoki sweat dropped.

Takasugi came out from his tent, enraged. But there was something different about him. His usual, long bangs were cut RIGHT OFF. Right. Freaking. Off.

He looked like a complete idiot. Some of the other soldiers held in their laughter when they saw their leader with that kind of appearance.

" Gintoki... What did you do?" Katsura said with his mouth agape as he saw Takasugi's appearance from up the roof.

" OK, COME OUT RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!" Takasugi shouted As he searched for the obvious-certain-idiot-I'll-freaking-kill-that-perm who dared to cut his bangs.

" Ah, sorry Zura. Got to go." Gintoki prepared to run away the other direction.

Just as Gintoki was about to make his escape, a hand held onto his shoulders. It was Katsura.

" No no, you are staying right here. I think I just saw a scissors behind your back. Tell me, you're the one who cut Takasugi's bangs and you were going to do the same to me, weren't you?"

" Now now Zura~ what makes you think I would do something as horrible as that?"

" Because you've done worse." Katsura said, remembering the pranks gintoki did to him that was worse than cutting his precious hair. Yes, Gintoki HAS cut Katsura's hair before. Gintoki could remember what happened to him after that. Horrible.

And in the middle of that, Takasugi noticed Gintoki on the roof of the temple and climbed up. He walked to Gintoki with a murderous aura. Katsura could feel Takasugi's aura, which made him shiver. Katsura released Gintoki and took a step back. Not wanting to deal with Takasugi in his current state.

" Bastard, what the hell have you done to my bangs?!"

" Calm down Takasugi-kun~ your bangs were getting long. You should thank me for doing you a favor." Gintoki said lazily.

" Its not a favor! Maybe I wouldn't be this mad if you at least cut it good like a barber! But you cut it RIGHT. FREAKING. OFF!" Takasugi pointed at his bangs that were cut straight like Hinata from Narrator. Only much, much shorter.

" Come on Takasugi-kun~ your bangs are even worse than Zura. It covers your eye. Its going to get away when we're in a battle anyway. So its better to cut it right off."

" It ain't Takasugi-kun! And think about my freaking image, you idiot! More like the enemies are going to burst into laughter when they see me like this!" Takasugi shouted.

" Then its convenient right?" Gintoki said as he picked his nose.

" HELL NO!"

And just when Takasugi was complaining at Gintoki, Sakamoto noticed them and went up the roof. There, he saw Takasugi's new haircut and burst into laughter.

" AHAHAHA! Whats this Takasugi? Unrequited love?" He said.

Gintoki walked up to Sakamoto and whispered to his ear." Yeah, Takasugi-kun confessed to a girl but she dumped him because his bangs were too long."

Takasugi twitched." Don't make up lies, bastard! Like hell I'll even get any kind of girl with this image!"

" AHAHAHAHA! His hairstyle looks weird if only his bangs were cut! We should give him another makeover, don't you think?"

When Gintoki completely understood Sakamoto's words, a smirk landed on his face. They nodded to each other and lunged at Takasugi. Sakamoto held Takasugi down with Takasugi's face facing the ground while Gintoki took out his scissors. Takasugi struggled to release himself from their grip.

" Let go off me you freaking perms! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Takasugi shouted.

" Don't worry Takasugi-kun~ This'll just take a minute. By the way, what kind of hairstyle do you think fits him?" Gintoki asked Sakamoto.

" Well, since his bangs are like that, why don't we cut his hair like Rock Lee from Narrator?" Sakamoto suggested.

" Good idea. Oy, stop struggling Takasugi. We'll accidentally cut off your hair more than we would want to. You don't want that, do you?" Gintoki smirked.

" I never asked you to cut my hair! And get that scissors away from me! Oy!"

" Just relax Takasugi-kun~ You'll feel like a newborn baby after this." Gintoki got the scissors closer to Takasugi and-

_Snip!_

Takasugi felt his body freeze for a complete 10 seconds as he heard that sound.

"... Oy, I did **not** just hear a snip did I? My hair is still intact, right? You **DID NOT** cut my hair right?!" Takasugi said desperately.

" Er... Not exactly. Say, you can stop pinning him down, Tatsuma."

Sakamoto released his grip and stepped backwards with Gintoki. Takasugi got up and patted his clothes to get the dust off. Gintoki, Katsura and Sakamoto stared at Takasugi with unbelievable eyes.

" Woah... Its bad."

" Yeah... Real bad..."

" Gintoki... Sakamoto... What have you done?" Katsura said.

The three quickly made a run for it. Takasugi knew something was wrong. No, they couldn't have cut his hair right? They didn't DARE to do it, right? He reached up his hand to feel the hair at the back of his hair.

They did.

**" GET BACK RIGHT HERE YOU BASTARDDDDDDDD!"**

* * *

**I though this might be a good story for one of my other fics but I would feel sorry for Takasugi if he had to go to battle with _that_ kind of hair. And he doesn't have super hair growth like Zura, does he?**

**And for ones who don't know what 'Narrator' is, its N*ruto.**


End file.
